DGrayman: Lavi vs Allen
by Tower of Babel
Summary: Bookman organizes a makeshift battle between Lavi and Allen in the underground chambers of the Black Order castle. Allen has recently joined the Black Order and has been ordered to undergo a battle assessment test. But things don't go awry. COMPLETE.


A classic -Man story taking place just after Lavi and Allen first met, with use of artistic license with the characters. So enjoy this -Man story.

-

Short Story:

_**LAVI VS ALLEN**_

"Little hammer, big hammer. . . grow, grow, grow!"

"Innocence, activate!"

The training room inside the Castle of the Black Order was about to witness a makeshift battle between two Exorcists, and Bookman was supervising. In fact, he organized it.

Lavi's hammer grew to five times its normal size, while Allen's cursed arm transformed into its polar opposite, enlarged, metallic claw.

"The purpose of this little exercise," Bookman started to say, "is to exploit the other's weaknesses. Each of you has a working idea of the other's vulnerabilities, despite knowing the other for a short time, so attack them."

Allen looked at Bookman curiously. "And what will this prove again?"

"This is about defending yourself, nothing more, Allen," Bookman replied.

"But feel free to just stand there and let me hit you," Lavi said, smiling in his usual causal manner.

"No way," Allen said.

Lavi attacked, but Allen stood firm, and put his claw between him and Lavi's hammer. It didn't hurt. Well, not enough to cry out. Allen had taken harder hits.

Lavi attacked several more times, but Allen knew his own sweet spots, so he was able to keep Lavi at bay.

Then with an unexpected slice with his hammer, Lavi hit a vulnerable area on Allen's hand.

"Ow! That hurt, Lavi!" Allen stepped back, and retracted his arm.

"Toughen up, short stack!" Lavi jokingly said, smiling.

With annoyance, Allen said, "I don't like that name! It's 'Allen'!"

Next, Allen went on the offence, attacking Lavi. With swift fortitude, he snatched the older Exorcist's hammer away from him.

Lavi smirked, unfazed.

"What's so amusing? I just disarmed you," Allen said, confused.

"You forget, Allen. Innocence obeys its Accommodator in every respect if properly controlled. Hammer, extend!" The handle extended backwards into Lavi's hands, and with his use of the elements of Nature, he delivered a modest electrical shock through his weapon.

The electrified surge caused Allen to let go, and he let out a small painful cry.

Lavi had used the static electricity in the air to shock him.

Allen reverted his arm back to normal and held his wrist, because it felt numb. "That's cheating!" he said. "I didn't know you could do that!"

Lavi smiled. His hammer returned to normal size and he slipped it back into its pouch on his right leg. "An Exorcist uses everything at his disposal in the field to win, even dirty tricks. Much like you and your poker playing, I'd say."

Allen smirked. He had underestimated Lavi. More so, he had been unaware of that ability in Lavi's arsenal. There was still a lot he needed to learn about his fellow Exorcists. Exorcists weren't in the habit of exposing their secrets, so he'd just have to learn about the other's abilities as he went along.

"_Surprise is of itself a weapon with Exorcist's against any enemy,_" he remembered his Master once remarked to him.

Allen had learned a lot in joining the Black Order, but there was still more the other Exorcist's could teach him. But he had a few surprises, too. He morphed his arm into its third anti-akuna weapon, the Gallant Gun, and pointed it at Lavi. He knew Lavi had never seen it before, so it would be an advantage.

"What the heck it that!" Lavi said shocked.

Lavi reached for his hammer, but Allen was quicker, launching a blast of plasmatic energy at him.

Lavi jumped out of the way just before it reached him, soaring past where he once stood, hitting the back wall with devastating impact.

Bookman growled angry. "Why didn't you defend against it, Lavi?"

Lavi turned to Bookman. "Defend against that? Why didn't you tell me Allen had that kind of weapon, you old panda! I could've been killed!"

"I just learned of it myself not to long ago," Bookman said casually. "I didn't have time to brief you. But I thought by staging this exercise, it was the perfect vestige to show you."

Allen smiled. "Surprise is one of the exorcist's greatest weapons, Lavi. Like that shock you gave me through your hammer."

"This is suppose to be a defensive exercise, Lavi!" Bookman said annoyed. "You will encounter many surprise attacks and weapons in the field from enemies you've never faced before and you must be ready for everyone."

Allen reverted his hand back to normal.

Lavi looked back at the impact in the wall. "That's some weapon, Allen," he said. "I'm glad we're on the same team."

Allen smiled. "Me too," the young Exorcist replied.

END


End file.
